


An Unread Farewell

by AtomicPen, Dicheallach



Series: I do not know what the future will be [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Atomic as Maretus, Canon Divergent, Dicheallach as Vanora, Epistolary, F/M, Ficlet, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Roleplay, non-canon, not following their personal canon stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPen/pseuds/AtomicPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicheallach/pseuds/Dicheallach
Summary: Afraid of his past catching up with him, Maretus leaves Skyhold without warning one night, leaving Vanora to deal with his absence.





	An Unread Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> a series of tumblr rp over the last several years of Dragon Age OCs and their unfolding story. archived here for ease of reading and for the enjoyment of anyone who wants to read.
> 
> this is an au to the canon found in the series [_I will make it with you_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120011)
> 
> find Atomic's Maretus at [molioanimatra](http://molioanimatra.tumblr.com), and Dicheallach's Vanora at [vintyvanora](http://vintyvanora.tumblr.com)

_Maretus,_

   I admit I’m not sure why I’m writing this letter. I doubt you shall ever see it, and even now I have trouble composing my thoughts and feelings. This was not meant to be difficult, just a means of expressing what I felt without repercussions. Now that I sit here, quill in hand, parchment before me, I realize just how much has been left unsaid.

   There were so many unspoken things between us, so many questions that I’ve wanted to ask, so many bits of myself that I’ve wanted to give…and yet they will never reach you. Perhaps this is my way of voicing those things, of trying to process what it is that I am feeling and move on. Of all the people here you were the last among them I thought would disappear, and I am surprised at how much it stings.

   You owe me nothing, you never did, but I wish you had told me why you were leaving. It hurts to know that I mean so little that I was not worth the time or breath to tell me of your departure. Maybe the silence was not comfortable to you as it was to me, maybe it was silence meant to push me away. Were our conversations and time spent together meaningless? I did not realize just how important they were to me, how precious that time was, until you disappeared. This ache…I cannot name it, but I wonder if you share it. Another question that will never be answered.

   Now that you are gone, I suppose there is no point lying any more. I know you are of Tevinter, I knew it since I first saw you, first heard you speak. You were like home. The more we spoke, the more I learned, the more surprised I was to realize how much I wanted you to know me–the real me, the honest me. Not just Vanora the healer, but Vanora Iolanthe Tiberius, formerly of Vyrantium, heir to the House Tiberius. Lots of names for just one simple person. I don’t know how you would have reacted to that, for I know that my class is not beloved by many. But of all the people here, of all the people I have ever known beyond the borders of Tevinter, you were the one I wanted most to know. I always wondered if you would understand, if there would be a bond between us, a shared experience, never to be broken.

   Clearly, whatever ideas I had were fantasies. For all I know you would have spurned me, turned the once comfortable silence into something so unbearable it would have driven me away. I will never know. But this I do know–you have meant more to me than anyone I have met in my travels. Though we never spoke of it,  and I cannot explain it, you were my home.

   Maybe one day our paths will cross and we might share a glance. No words, just an acknowledgement of what has been.

_Forever yours,_

_Vanora_


End file.
